1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to natural pigments and flavoring agents, and particularly to a method for producing a yellow pigment using bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flavor is the combination of taste and odor and it is usually the result of the presence, within complex matrices, of many volatile and nonvolatile components possessing diverse chemical and physicochemical properties. Whereas the nonvolatile compounds contribute mainly to the taste, the volatile ones influence both taste and aroma. A vast array of compounds maybe responsible for the aroma of the food products.
Many flavoring compounds are conventionally produced by chemical synthesis. A growing aversion of the consumer towards chemicals added to food, cosmetics and other household products has induced companies to direct their attention towards flavor compounds of biological origin, so called natural or bio-flavors. Thus, it would be desirable to produce a food coloring and/or pigment from natural sources.
Thus, a method of synthesizing a pigment that is also useful for providing flavoring and fragrance solving the aforementioned problems is desired.